User talk:YabbaMyIcing
Archived talk: 1 Quotes I just hate when users change top quotes. I just hate people who think they know better. As if a quote was chosen randomly. Klow 08:08, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Unused files As you might have seen, I put in pages many . Now I'll wait for the cache to refresh, but normally there should only be the latest Citadel screenshots I took and pics related to the very end of HL2. You might complete our project, after all, although we might start again with unused files when I fully cover Ravenholm, for instance, or reupload again many files at once, since I have again many files to upload. And I know it's messy, but it's more than enough so far to clear our view. You might also have noticed we have a new sysop. ;-) Klow 14:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed I did notice, I announced it on the Steam group. And yes, I think we will have the majority of the unused files used to the first time in forever.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 17:51, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok I think I'm done. Let's wait for the refresh. Obviously, I did it like a real brute in non safe articles, but properly on safe articles. Bam, that was actually fast! Klow 15:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::We are done! I'll give you the pleasure to update the projects page. ;-) Klow 08:50, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Alright!--YabbaMyIcingTalk 15:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) G-Man article Wow this anon has a great nerve changing everything, rewriting stuff, removing paragraph and images. "I decide this pic has to be removed", disregarding why it was put there, and especially having this picture orphaned, while we have just finished fixing that. Build a great FA, and have an anon who "knows better" destroy everything. Klow 08:49, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. It pisses one off to no extent, doesn't it? My main issue is him putting a nonexistent template into the article and the removal of the Frank gallery. Just amazes me.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 16:16, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I was referring to Sheldon when I was talking about "I decide this pic has to be removed". Thank you anon, you are blocked now, go away! Klow 17:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) JPG compression Yay back to normal! Even better actually (that's why I reuploaded some pics to refresh their thumbs). Uberfuzzy said "We are looking into this. We changed compression libraries recently and are adjusting them." Klow 09:30, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Great! I'll have to keep my eyes peeled to see if any other images could use reuploading for improved quality.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 16:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Combat Knife Yabba, the combat knife article is not a stub. There is no more to add to it. Please either remove the "stub" template or add whatever you think is necessary - at the very least, outline what is needed to remove stub status. Thanks. JgcxCub 19:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think more info can be added and I plan to do so.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 22:11, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ar2 pulse rifle edit Hey yabba i edited the ar2 pulse rifle page a while back and a changed about 2 things on the page. Mainly about the stats of the weapon like the ammunition type where it says pulse clips. Then i spoke to klow and ask how come they where changed back after i edited them and he said you changed them. I changed them from pulse clips to dark energy plasma same with the overwatch sniper rifle. I myself are into firearms and i know ammunition type means the type of ammo a weapon fires example: m4a1 fires bullets, shotgun fires pellets. The pulse rifle fires dark energy plasma as the pulse means dark energy. Have a look at the deviant art pic of the ar2 and the info says it fires dark energy. I'm not saying anything i just would like to change the ammunition type to dark enegry plasma on both the ar2 and overwatch sniper rifle. If thats ok with you i hope you understand about what i mean by ammunition type i'm in the british army hence the weapons knowledge. --BRAINFRIER66 22:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC)BRAINFRIER66 :Er. I gave you the full reasoning on his page for why I changed what you put in. If you are trying to use a Deviant Art fan picture as a reason to change what the article says about the ammo type, unless it is Valve made, it is fanon or speculation and that sort of thing is always removed from articles. Dark Energy Plasma could possibly be put back into the article alongside the Pulse Clip part, but my main issue was with the other edits you made. :You put down the manufacturer as the Combine, but we don't really use that value for any of the weapon infoboxes for a few reasons, one being we can't confirm who made most of the weapons. Then I also removed the model part as AR2 is not the name of the actual ingame model. The actual model (in terms for our wiki) is made up of a view model and the world model names. Then the "fully" part for the automatic in the fire entry just wasn't needed. So, yeah, go ahead and put the Dark Energy Plasma or Dark Energy Rounds back in if you would like, but the rest is the main part of your edits that really didn't belong in the article.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 22:58, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah thanks man sorry next time if i edit i will confirm with valve for the info. Plus the pulse rifle is my favourite weapon in the game as the weapon is one of the most advanced weapons there is. If you look in klows talk page i wrote something about dark energy i got off of some science programs and websites amazing and cool stuff. Yeah anyway i will just add the dark energy plasma bit with the pulse clips. It does mention in alot of things as well as valve about the weapon fires dark energy. thanks man. --BRAINFRIER66 23:07, October 11, 2009 (UTC)BRAINFRIER66 combine being dumb/ar2 Hey Yabba also i don't know if you know there are 2 codes to spawn the ar2 on half life 2 for the pc. The main code everyone knows is give weapon_ar2 but the other is to spawn the weapon its self using the npc code. It appears where ever you aim your crosshairs the code is npc_create weapon_ar2 if you know fair enough if not there it is. Also the code tends to cause the game to crash at random most of the time it works though. Plus also one last thing the combine are dumb not only can they not stop one scientist when all the military's of the world failed to stop the combine but also they braught with them the most advanced typer of energy you can get. Which is dark energy what most of space is made out of then they make it easy for us to use by making weapons that fire it out of recycled human technology dumb or what? --BRAINFRIER66 23:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC)BRAINFRIER66 garry's mod Hey yabba i have garry's mod 10 which is the latest version out. What i want to know is do you or do you know someone on this wiki that has garry's mod the reason i ask is i need help with it. Beacause i know you can add other mods to it like extra weapons and stuff by going onto the website of garry's mod and dowloading new weapons and stuff to put into it. What i want to know is i can downlaod the new stuff but once dowloaded how do i get it into garry's mod so i can use it in the game once dowloaded the file is in the form of a rar file. can you help please? thanks yabba --BRAINFRIER66 10:34, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Depends if it is in addon format or not. If it is in addon format, which means when you open the rar file and the folder inside if there is a text file called info.txt, then you take the whole folder and put it inside of your addons folder in your garrysmod folder. If there is no text file, then you simply extract the folders (i.e. maps, materials, models, lua) to the garrysmod folder.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 16:19, October 17, 2009 (UTC) It is a zip file and all it contains inside is a read me file and another called addons. What should i do to get it into garry's mod? The add on file just contains a sniper rifle new weapon. :Why don't you ask on the Garry's Mod forums? It's absurd to ask that here, while Gmod has a huge, active forum and a dedicated wiki. And sign your comments please... Klow 21:14, October 17, 2009 (UTC) delete template ah... that makes sense, sorry about that, --WhellerNG 03:05, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Steam Friends on steam, Yabba? JgcxCub 08:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. What's your steam address?--YabbaMyIcingTalk 19:15, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Urgent I need you to come on Steam as soon as possible. I got something to show and ask you. It's not what you might except, but it's almost as good. :-P Klow 10:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Image policy Nice job deleting right away, but the user has also to be blocked. I added the custom reason in the block summary. I tend to select one week. We say it in the warning, so we might as well do it. ;-) Klow 11:20, November 23, 2009 (UTC) SUV I'd rather stick on present tense for all stuff that still exist in any game, whether it is at the start or the end. The BMRF article for instance should be completely rewritten in present tense, as it is intact when HL1, HLBS and HLD starts (thus same for the SUVs). Of course when we talk about the BMRF in an HL2 article, it's past tense. Anyway I guess you get the point. Klow 12:28, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I do and the point is taken.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 20:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Quotes I don't see why they were unhelpful, the quotes are from the beta files, which not many people had, so don't we want to know what the original storyline was like? --Crowbar 01:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Please stop putting random quotes everywhere. Most relevant quotes are already there. Klow 01:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :But the pages will look messy and it's not that likely that people will sift through the quotes. Quotes are nice, but we don't need to simply list them in bulk. It's better to integrate the useful ones into other articles, and leave out the short or irrelevant ones. The beta is easy enough for those who want to hear all the quotes to be able to get them.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 01:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, I see, thanks for clarifying that. --Crowbar 01:35, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::We know your edits were good faith edits, but that just doesn't fit with how the wiki is organized. ;-) Klow 01:46, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Johanson .... Okay, what do you want, a screenshot!? A testimonial from Valve? I told you where you could double-check it. WHY DID YOU UNDO IT!? --Crowbar 05:40, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Calm the hell down will you. Klow has been our resource on HL2 Beta since the reconstruction of this wiki. He has lived it, he has breathed it, he knows fact upon fact upon fact about it so I trusted the page was right with him first. This is one of those things where I would have to move the page if you were right because it has a typo as well, so I was trying to make sure it was all correct because beleive me Klow will be pissed at me if I move it for no reason. I was going to simply ask him for the final ruling, but he's not around so I have gone and done it myself. You are right, I moved the page, you did well, case closed, have some damn patience.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 07:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Sup Hey come on Steam when you can, I have something funny to show you. Klow 20:45, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Vendetta much? You seem to be reversing a lot of what I would deem as "reasonable" edits, made by me. I have no objection, but I don't see how reorganizing an article with bullet points and adjusting it slightly constitutes an undo. Specifically, here, I'm talking about the Snapbug article, where you reversed my edit, and then added back part of it afterward. If you don't mind, I'd like to know precisely why that was a bad edit, if only to help me improve future contributions. --Bramblepath 20:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :The issue with what you add is precisely the bullet points. The overview is not designed to be put in bullet points form, it's made to be read straightforward as a paragraph. That part I added back was something that did sound good so I apologize for the rollback removing it as well. I have no vendetta with you at all, I don't care who makes the edit I just want to be sure the end result conforms to the Manual of Style, the Layout Guide, or is just plain useful. The actual content you add is fine, it's just the layout is not quite right at times. In the future I'll stop reverting edits and just tweak what is wrong.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 20:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you. I'll try and keep to the Layout Guide and MoS in the future. --Bramblepath 20:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd like to add some nuance here. Actually the bullet points are justified when the section is just a pile of not really related information. It's actually used in many articles such as the weapon ones. When information is not really related, it's better to use bullet points; that makes the article easier to read. When it is organized as a proper text yeah, bullet points should be avoided (like in most character articles). There is actually no wiki rule about this; common sense has been used so far. Klow 00:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Mod articles Is it ok to create articles about the characters from 3rd party mods if the non-canon template is left at the top of the page? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 14:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :No. We really aren't about most mods that much in general, at least not enough where characters need their own pages. If we already have an article about the mod go ahead and add info like that to the page.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 20:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC)